Rewind
by bloodytear89
Summary: Waking up in an all too familiar setting, Rogue is stunned to find herself meeting the man she thought she had so many months ago. If there’s one thing she’ll ever learn, it's to never tamper with fate. ROGAN


I do not own any of the characters in this fic. I only own the ideas.

Big shout out to Nic (Sketty24 on here, check out her fics), my beta and buddy!

* * *

"_I don't want you to go," Rogue said looking up into Logan's eyes. He stared back at her for a moment before reaching into his shirt taking off his dog tags. He pulled her hand out in front of her and placed the tags in her hand._

"_I'll be back for these," he said and she looked up at him with a hint of a smirk._

"_Ma'am." Marie looked up at him as he repeatedly said, 'Ma'am'_

"Ma'am!" she jumped up as she was being shaken. "We're here," Rogue opened her eyes to see an older man looking at her.

She looked out at the snow-covered surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Laughlin City," he said and suddenly she recognized him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"You said you needed a ride to Laughlin City," he said impatiently. "Come on, I don't have all night, get out," he said tossing her bag out onto the ground. She got out of the truck and looked around at the familiar setting. A million thoughts were racing through her head but the one that stuck out the most was 'Why am I here again?'

She watched the short elderly man walk towards the bar but hesitated in following him. A few more cars passed her making their way to the bar.

* * *

When a car honked their horn and cursed at her to get out of the way she started to walk closer to the familiar place. When she stepped inside the smell of alcohol and sweat met her senses.

"Excuse me, where's the lady's room?" Rogue asked the bartender

She was given a wink. "Around that corner, sweetheart," he said, continuing to dry more glasses.

"Thanks," was all she muttered as she turned to walk through the crowd of people beginning to circle around the cage to watch the progressing fight.

Once she had gotten past the group of cheering men and women she practically dove into the bathroom. Making sure no one else was in the unisex bathroom; she locked the door and leaned against it heavily. After taking a few deep breaths she moved towards the mirror and pulled down the green hood. She ran her glove-clad hands through her hair - the white streaks were no longer there. She tugged off her gloves and splashed cold water on her face. Looking back up into the mirror she watched as the water trickled down her face landing on her cloak. She stared at her own reflection for a few moments before someone banged on the door.

Quickly, she dried off her face and put her gloves back on.

* * *

She opened the door almost colliding with the man that had been knocking on the door. She quickly moved out of the way and made her way back to one of the empty bar stools. Remembering where he had sat last time she sat in a stool closer to where he was going to sit. She listened to the cheering and booing coming from the fight happening behind her but didn't dare turn around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's winner, and still King of the Cage. The Wolverine!" Rogue listened to the mixed reaction and closed her eyes taking an uneasy breath in.

"I'll have a beer," came the all too familiar voice of Logan.

She turned to look at him and watched as he pulled a cigar out of his pocket, producing a lighter from his jeans, he lit it quickly. As he pulled some money out of his wallet she stared at him, hoping that when he looked at her he would recognize her. When he did look at her, he only raised an eyebrow before turning his head to watch the TV. Disappointed, her gaze drifted down to her feet.

'_Leaders from around the world will gather on Liberty Island next week, for the World Summit.' _

Rogue looked up at the television, reliving what had happened. Well in this case, what was _going_ to happen. She turned to look at Logan. She had to change things. Now was a perfect opportunity. Rogue watched as the familiar, bald-headed man approached Logan from behind. "Hey, you look familiar, have we met?" Rogue asked quickly. She counted her blessings when the man backed off dragging his friend along behind him.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-it's just that, I feel live I've seen you before," she replied suddenly feeling nervous.

He took a long drag of his cigar, "I don't think so," he said, disinterested.

Rogue began playing with her gloves, picking off the invisible lint. He had brushed her off, just like that, without a second's thought.

"Can I get you anything else, sweetheart?" the bartender asked

"Another glass of water please." When he handed it to her she drank it quickly, finishing it all in one gulp. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Logan staring at her.

"Hey, Mike, we made almost two-thousand dollars tonight!" the burly man said, holding up the money as proof.

Mike, the bartender, came out from behind the bar. "Wolverine, you have to come back here again," he said, patting him on the back.

"I don't plan on staying around here much longer." Logan stood up leaving money for the four bottles of beer he had consumed.

* * *

Rogue turned to watch him leave. Once he was out the door, she counted to twenty. She picked up her duffle bag and walked out into the cold Canadian air. Logan was leaning against his truck, finishing off his cigar, when he caught sight of Rogue staring at him.

"What do you want, kid?" he dropped the cigar letting the snow put it out.

She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and knew that he was growing impatient. "I know that this'll probably freak you out." He was raising an eyebrow now. "I know who you are, Logan." Not giving him a chance to respond she continued, "I know about your nightmares, about your past." She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Logan leaped forward and pinned her against the truck.

His right elbow held just enough pressure to her neck to still her movements, but not enough to keep her from breathing. His face was mere inches from her own and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. "Do you work for them?" he was practically growling out each word. "Huh?" he snarled, putting a little more pressure on her neck.

She knew immediately that he thought she was working for the people that had done horrible experiments on him. Regretting her earlier explanation, she chose her words carefully this time.

"No, I could never do that to you." She jumped back, startled, as his claws slowly extracted from his right hand. "I-it's my mutation. That's how I know." her voice became shaky as the adamantium claws came closer to her neck.

He watched her carefully; he noted how she was trembling. Moving his hand down towards his body he inhaled deeply. All he could smell was fear, she wasn't lying. "Exactly why should I trust you?" his arm twitched slightly as the claws slid back into his forearm.

"Maybe you can't right now, but I know some people that can help me," she looked up into his eyes "Help us."

"I don't need charity work from some," he eyed her "seventeen year old."

"I wasn't offering any." She replied, feeling braver now that his claws had been put away and he wasn't holding her against the truck.

The wind picked up suddenly and the snow fell harder. Rogue watched as Logan turned his heard skyward. His nostrils flared and he seemed to be sniffing something.

"What are they doing here?" Rogue watched as Storm and Scott stopped twenty feet from where they were standing.

Logan turned to look at her, "Those your friends?"

Rogue watched as Scott put his left hand up to the side of his visor. Without warning a red beam cut through the air. Rogue and Logan ducked down and leaned against the truck.

"Yeah, well they were, I don't know why they're attacking us." She pushed herself forward and peered to the side. Logan did the same and they were greeted with another blast.

"Shit. Get in the car." Logan pushed her towards the front of the truck before getting into the driver's side.

Rogue kept her head down and climbed into the passenger's seat. Before she was able to compose herself the truck jerked forward and sped out of the parking lot. Rogue turned to look back at Storm and Scott who were now running after them. "Can you go any faster?" she asked chancing a glance at him before turning her attention back to the two mutants. Once they knew they had outrun them Rogue sat down and put her seat belt on.

Logan looked over at her as she stared out the window, "Now, you gonna tell me who the hell you are?"


End file.
